Meaningful feedback of temperature or tissue characteristic state or change is critical to improving both safety and efficacy of catheter-based therapeutic ablation systems. Employing novel microwave radiometric sensing makes possible measurement of tissue characteristics and temperature at depth within a tissue target. In order to perform minimally invasive interventions, however, catheter cables are long and subject to varying temperatures caused by varying ambient temperature, temperature within the body, et cetera. As a result, a radiometric sensing system, with a radiometer at the proximal end and an antenna at the distal end will measure a combination of the desired tissue temperature and the temperature of the cable, diminishing the value of the intended application. Accordingly, a need exists for devices that overcome these limitations and associated methods of using them in ablation therapy.